Harry Potter And The Blind Attack
by tabancity
Summary: Ch.2 is up! The trio are going into there 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione has a new owl, and Voldemort has a superior plan that the trio will have to foil if they want to stay alive. The new plan is virtually undectatable, see how they deal with it.
1. Meet The Grangers

Harry Potter And The Blind Attack  
  
Chapter 1: Meet The Grangers  
  
It was a bright Sunday morning, the people of suburbia London were just waking up, and preparing their morning coffee and tea. High above however the people in the flying Lincoln Towncar weren't preparing coffee, nor tea. They were all discussing the pre-season Quidditch play. Most normal people would laugh or choke on their coffee or raise an eyebrow at the mention of quidditch. However, to Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, quidditch was quite an exceptional topic. It was July 27th, and the flying car was headed to a friend of theirs, Hermione Granger's. She lived in a small town called on the outskirts of Manchester.  
  
The morning flew by with the talk of quidditch, eventually switching over to what was to come at Hogwarts. Fred and George were telling the two how to mix this potion right, and how to wave your wand during this charm. After about an hour of this, a hill holding a single home came into view. As they got closer, they noticed that it was much like Harry's house. It was a normal style house, brick and stucco siding, large wooden doors and tiny square windows. However, since their house was the only one within a significant area, which mean that Hermione's family owned quite a large area of land. Apparently her parents were good dentists and made quite a bit of money.  
  
The car landed at the top of the hill, spreading dirt and dust everywhere as it landed. Hermione and her parents had already come out of the house, shielding their eyes. Finally Arthur Weasley cut the engine off, and four doors opened simultaneously. All five wizards got out. The four young wizards went over to greet Hermione, while Arthur Weasley greeted Hermione's parents.  
  
"Ah, you must be Arthur Weasley." Mrs. Granger said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, it's great to meet you. You know I've been dying to take a look at your house, I'm absolutely fascinated at mug-, er" Arthur cut off, he didn't want to "degrade" Hermione's parents by calling them muggles.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione's does it all the time. We've gotten used to it."  
  
"Thank you. Can we come inside?" Arthur said, turning red from embarrassment. Fred and George sniggered behind Ron and Harry.  
  
"You guys, I've got to show you something. I found it, or him only a couple of days ago." She tugged Ron inside and Harry ran to keep up. When Hermione opened the door, Ron stopped. He looked around in awe and confusion. Half of the things in her house he had never seen before, and most of the rest he had seen at Harry's house. The whole first floor was just one big room. There were no walls, and all the different areas joined together in the center of the house, where there was a television, a big leather couch and two easy chairs. On the walls were long tapestries and several pictures of family. Arthur, Fred and George had gotten in on the act too, they were too staring at all of their stuff. The Weasleys struggled through the main floor, until they got into the kitchen. Then they just lost it.  
  
A refrigerator. Ron opened and closed the door, and investigated the contents 5 times. "Tombstone Pizza". What was Tombstone Pizza? Was it pizza made in a cemetery? Then there was the pantry. The pantry contained spices of some things they had heard of, mostly unfamiliar items though. The stove got them too. Ron burned his hand on one of the burners when he turned the knob on High.  
  
"As you can see," Hermione said jerking him away from the stove, and leading him upstairs. "We live like normal people, muggles." Eventually they arrived in Hermione's room, which was the only room in the house that a wizard would feel somewhat at home in. There was some moving pictures, some still. There was a shelve full of wizard books. Hermione must have had over 100 wizarding books on topics ranging from herbs found in south france to evil sorcerers of the 15th century. Hermione reached up on top of a shelf to pull down… an owl.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you had an owl." Harry said looking at the owl with a smile.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you about. His name's Aremene." Aremene was clinging to Hermione's fingers. She passed him to Ron, who stroked him with pleasure. Harry liked the new owl, too, although he was curious about the owl.  
  
"Hermione, where did you get him? Did your parents take you to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"No, actually I just found him. I was in my room reading three days a few days ago, and I heard a tapping on the window. I looked up, and there he was. He had a note around his leg, I've still got it." She handed them the letter, and they read it silently:  
  
"To whom it may concern,  
  
I am growing old. I have no more letters to write, and know one ever writes me, so I have no need for this owl anymore. To whoever finds him, take him in and use him well. He will be your friend. Take good care of Aremene."  
  
"No name. Kind've a weird letter. Are there any other wizards around here?" Harry was worrying.  
  
"I think there's a woman who lives a couple of miles that way. I've never met her, so I don't know if she's old or not. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Harry." She said this re-assuring. Harry, taking Hermione's place, was worrying over nothing.  
  
They all walked downstairs a minute later to find Arthur drooling over the leather on the big sofa. When Mrs. Granger noticed them, she led them over to the dining room, and they sat down and ate.  
  
Well, chapter 1 in the books. Whaddya think? Please R/R. Like it? Don't like it? Please R/R. If you have any questions, please put them in your review and I'll answer them. 


	2. Hogwarts

Harry Potter And The Blind Attack  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
There wasn't anything important to write about that happened between the first chapter and them arriving at Hogwarts, so, I didn't write anything.  
  
The first years were making their way into the Great Hall that grand evening. Everyone else was set and ready to begin eating. After the first years sorted and at their respective tables, the grand set of food appeared in front of them. Tender roast beef, dressing, warm buttery biscuits, and creamed corn to name a few. Everyone dug in, and stuffed themselves. Finally Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"Students, now that we are all nourished, I have a few general announcements. First, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students at all times. Also, we will have a guest from the Ministry Of Magic staying with us for most of the year. He will guest lecture in most of your classes at least once. His name is Mr. Shereborne, and I expect all of you to treat him with great respect, as you would treat your professors." There were a few coughs and tiny chuckles, but Dumbledore continued: "The Ministry Of Magic is beginning to lose many of its work force, and is looking to hire many new fresh faces, and he is here to stir up some interest, and tell you what the job is like in each department. Mr. Shereborne will be joining us tomorrow morning. All are dismissed."  
  
The tables and chairs screeched against the floor as hundreds of students got up and began the trek up to their houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione settled down in their favorite spot by the fire, casually talking about the possibility of working at the Ministry. Before then, Harry had never seriously thought about his future life after leaving Hogwarts. They continued to talk into the night, and eventually dragged themselves to bed. Harry also wondered for the first time. What did his parents do for a living? No one had ever told him. He fell asleep on that thought.  
  
That next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, surveying their new schedule. Hermione had decided to take a few less classes, while Harry and Ron were just taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, as well as the core subjects. As usual, they were taking Double Potions as usual with Slytherin. They all cursed under their breath when they saw this.  
  
They finished their breakfast and headed off to their first lesson of the new year, Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
"Good morning, class." Professor Remus Lupin echoed through the large classroom as he shut the door. Most of the 6th & 7th year Gryffindors responded with a resounding good morning.  
  
"All right, this year we are going to be covering several minor subjects, with one main idea, quick reaction. In order to be successful against the dark arts, one must be able to think quickly. For instance, if you are wandering across the grounds, and all of a sudden a small cat came out of the forest. But this was one no ordinary cat, no, it was a dark wizard sent to cause to you great harm. In this case, you would have only a split-second to react and stop the attacker in their tracks before they can harm you. So… NEVILLE QUICK, I'VE JUMPED OUT FROM BEHIND A BUSH AND I'M ABOUT TO HEX YOU, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Lupin was yelling at Neville, though not in an offensive way. He was just trying to get Neville and the rest of them in a quick-thinking mode. Neville thought for a moment, then after a couple of seconds, jumped up and pointed his wand at Lupin. But before he could shout a curse, Lupin stopped him.  
  
"Neville…dear Neville, you're already down. You've been hexed, you've been knocked out already. If I were planning on cursing you with the element of surprise, you would have only a second at most to curse me first. We will be practicing this a lot. However, in practice, you will have a slight advantage, because you know something is coming. In the real world, you could be drinking a butterbeer in Hogsmeade, and you'd still just have that one second to react, before you're cursed, or dead."  
  
The class was had mixed emotions after their first lesson. It sounded very exciting, but on the other hand, they were facing the reality that it's very dangerous, and that practice would definitely not make perfect, but it would be necessary.  
  
That night, the trio was sitting in a corner working on their homework. Harry and Ron were nearly finished, however Hermione still had two more subjects to finish. But their minds were quickly diverted from homework. A loud rapping on the window made them jump, and look up. It was Hedwig, and he had a letter. Harry rushed over and opened the window. He opened the letter, and read it aloud:  
  
Harry,  
  
Come down to my office tonight, I just want to check in with you. I haven't talked to you all summer.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry looked silently at Ron, seeing if he wanted to come. Ron seemed to understand.  
  
"Nah, that's okay. I've still got a bit of homework to finish."  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot, I need to write to letter to my parents." Hermione said, pulling her head out of her books.  
  
"Do you think they'd uh, know what to do with an owl?" Harry asked, almost laughing.  
  
"I suppose. I'm going to give them complete instructions on how to handle an owl, and send Aremene back to me." Harry and Hermione both left the common room (after getting his invisibility cloak, Hermione had to tough it out), leaving Ron. Harry wandered through the halls until reaching Lupin's office. He approached the door, but it opened before he got there, and Shereborne came out.  
  
"Ah, Harry, do come in. William…I will check in on you frequently." Lupin said, and invited Harry inside.  
  
Harry's meeting with Lupin was brief, and they basically caught up with each other. Then, Lupin asked the question.  
  
"Harry, um, you haven't heard or seen any of Voldemort around lately have you? No dreams?" Harry was somewhat taken aback, but answered "no" in a short manner. This seemed to mark the end of their meeting. Harry left and returned to Gryffindor Tower for the night.  
  
Alright, another chapter down. Not much of a cliffhanger. But the next chapter will start more into the main plot. I've already got the whole plot figured out in my head, and can tell you that the ending is going to be awesome. The whole thing is going to be a complete surprise, you'll never be able to guess how it all breaks down. 


End file.
